


Memories Faded

by Akinsrobo



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Gift Fic, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Predators - Freeform, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: You awake on an alien planet with no memories as to how you arrived here. You try your best to make it on your own but it isnt long before your found by one of the creatures stalking this planet. How will things turn out? Well thats all up to you.





	1. Scared of the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torke159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torke159/gifts).



The darkness was suffocating. There was nothing about this planet that was familiar to you. Just endless forest and endless danger. 

You knew not how you got here, waking in a daze, crumpled in a flowering bush that smelled heavily of rotten food. Disgusted you scrambled to your feet running blindly from the plant that was assaulting your senses. 

It was only when you slowed to a halt did you truly realize your situation. 

Lost on this alien world you had never felt more alone in your life. 

The light had quickly vanished leaving you fumbling about in a darkness so blinding you thought you would be like this for the rest of your life. Every noise around you make your stomach churn and your heart stutter. Your skin crawled as the paranoia that something unseen was watching you made you ill. 

With no other option you decided the best course of action was to hide until morning. Feeling your way up against a large trunked tree, you nestled on the ground among its massive roots able to tuck yourself underneath serving as a temporary shelter.

Time seemed to crawl by as you settled in going through your mind what you were to do in this situation. What was someone supposed to do in this situation? 

You wanted to go home, to curl up in a nice warm bed. Though where even was home. 

Sighing through your nose, you peer out into the jungle still dark and awful. Just staring idlily into the trees you felt your blood run cold as you saw a shadow moving through the trees. You held your breath as you heard a heavy weight land no more than feet from your hiding place. 

A red beam of light darted into your hiding place making you tuck yourself into a ball as far from the entrance of the under grove as possible. 

You wanted to scream as the shadow leaned down into the entry way clearly looking right at you as you felt your heart hammering in your chest. You thought you were going to die from how hard your heart was beating the blood pounding in your ears. 

You didn’t yell when the monster reached in to grab at you. Its claws dug into the earth inches from your ankle clawing at you. It was too large to fit under the large tree giving you the momentary belief you would be safe from it so long as you stayed where you were. 

You were wrong. 

It retreated from the entrance of the under grove giving you a fleeting moment to calm yourself before the roots surrounding you began to groan and scream in protest as the tree was ripped from the ground. 

You could no longer contain your cries as tears fell hot from your eyes as the thick roots seemed to exploded, splintering into thousands of tiny particles that tore at your face and arms. 

The tree slowly began to topple to the side. The sound of it falling seemed to echo throughout the jungle as slumbering animals near by fled in fear. 

Panic began to over whelm you. Adrenaline took hold of your mind as you moved based on pure primal instinct dashing out from your hiding place at the perfect moment as you slipped past the massive creature that had been trying to get to you. 

Your legs burned as you ran hard into the night. Bushes and low hanging branches swatted you hard leaving a burning sensation in their wake. Though this mattered little to you as you could hear the creature quickly gaining on you, its footsteps hard on the ground and its pace was quickening. 

Just as you feared you would be captured, you broke free of the jungle bioluminescent plants lighting your path right up to the edge of a cliff that held only darkness below.  
Glancing over your shoulder the creature now illuminated by the surrounding flora stalked closer. His movements slow and calculated. You instinctively took a step back and felt your heel slipping from the edge of the cliff. 

Staring directly into the humanoid creatures’ eyes, you sent out a silent prayer to any higher power that may listen to you as you let gravity do the rest.


	2. Meeting a Monster

You felt your heart flutter as you toppled backwards. Your hair came up to tickle at your cheeks almost kissing you goodbye as you felt the weight of your body begin to descend into the darkness below.

Your free fall lasted all of a moment. Jerked to a halt as a strong hand clasped itself around your ankle leaving you dangling in the open air. Staring into the black abyss below, you are unsure which of these two fates will be worse.

You didn't bother to struggle as you were hoisted upwards by your ankle. Tucking your head to your chest, you got a good look at the creature bristling before you. It was clearly upset by the way its shoulders heaved and its dreadlock like hair seemed to raise in irritation.

Though this anger seemed to slip from the alien quickly as they set you on the ground planting a knee in the middle of your chest. You wiggled under them attempting to push them off as it felt as if they were crushing you.

Their hands reached up with slow and deliberate movements allowing their dark mask to slip from their face revealing their features. Sharp tusked mandibles took the form of their mouth as they pulled back to reveal a smaller set of fangs. The alien rumbled deep in their chest as they leaned down, their face centimeters from your own.

Their tusks brushed against your cheek as his hot breath made the hairs on the back of your neck raise. Shuddering under them, the alien gave a chirp of approval before brushing at the watery tracks on your face left from your panicked tears.

So, distracted by their soft touches, you didn't notice their other hand pulling something from their waist band until a cloth was forced over your mouth.

Crying, you screamed pitifully as the alien shushed you brushing the hair from your face as you thrashed about fearfully. For a moment you thought that it had all been some sick game for you to let your guard down. Just so it could take the pleasure of killing you when you least expected it. Though as you felt your eye lids grow heavy and your mind fog, you understood things would not be that easy.

You could recall brief flickers of what happened next. Not entirely unconscious but unable to move. The alien pressed their forehead to yours almost apologetically as they gathered you into their arms cradling you close to their chest.

They carried you for some time, your head often slipping from their shoulder as you nodded in and out of consciousness. A strong hand adjusted you ever so slightly each time making sure not to let you slip from their arms as the once dark forest slowly gave way into the morning.

The alien still held you in their arms as they approached what you could only assume was their camp. The small fire burning in the center of the clearing was the largest give away, but the scattering of items and what appeared to be bedding only cemented your theory.

The sun sat heavy on the horizon casting everything in a honey dew glow which was only accentuated by the flicker of the flames.

You were carefully laid on a cot of soft fabrics and furs. The linens smelled sweet like wild flowers and honey as you were half tucked into them.

Mind still dazed you barely registered that you were lifting your hand until you felt it taken into the aliens own. Their hands easily encased your own as he gently squeezed it brushing his thumb over your knuckles almost tenderly.

One of their clawed hands rose to your face brushing at your cheek before placing your hand at your side and standing, leaving you to recover from your sedative.

You would be lying if you said you weren't scared of what was to come. Or what had happened to you to make you so out of it as you were now.

Having no other choice, You curled into the soft bedding and close your eyes letting yourself fall asleep embraced by the soothing scent of lilac and cedarwood.

You slept softly waking up every thirty minutes or so almost as If to check if you were truly still there at that camp or if it had all been a bad dream after all.

Despite the passing of what must have been hours, you found yourself to be sluggish and stiff feeling borderline lethargic.

Foolishly, you had attempted to sit up only to be struck by a dizzy spell that left you feeling ill.

You felt yourself wobble as if you were about to topple over off the small cot when a strong hand planted itself on your shoulder pressing you back into the bed.

"Yeah they've got a rough greeting but I promise it's much better than what they normal do." A voice said jokingly beside you.

Blinking away your swirling vision you could make out a man kneeled at your side smiling at you. He wore dirty clothes and held a ruffled completion but, at least he was human.

"Names Edwin what's yours?" He said still smiling seeming much too cheery for this situation, unsettling you greatly.

Before you could even utter out a response the air grew tense as his eyes went from looking at you to something behind you.

Cowering in fear he jumped back from you just as something lurched over you snarling like an enraged dog. You went stiff as the alien lowered to your side making it clear he wanted no one near you.

This was only further enforced when he stepped forward drawing a literal line in the sand between you and Edwin.

You stared at Edwin who said something too quiet for you to hear still cowering before the massive creature looming over him. The alien huffed before letting out another snap sending Edwin to the other side of the camp.

Pleased with the distance created between the two of you. The large alien returned to your side kneeling so closely to you often brushed sides and hands as he looked you over carefully, delicately lifting each of your arms before finally tipping up your chin and examining your face.

This alien was a bit more frightening than the last. Large tusks jutted from his mask making you feel uneasy. You were so close to him that had he turned his head a bit too quickly he would have easily taken your eye clean out.

Though no harm came to you as the alien was seemingly pleased to find you free of any major injuries. Though his touch had wavered over the deeper scratches from your sprint in the jungle.

He rose to his full height a low whistle emanating from him as he vanished, seeming to dissolve right before you into thin air, just as a weird dog creature came bounding towards you excitedly laying down at your side. Bones protruded from its back making you grimace as it stared at you with glazed over eyes. Though as a moment passed you couldn't help but notice its barely contained wiggling as they seemed very excited to see you.

Looking to Edwin he stared back at you frowning before sighing. Cautiously he stepped closer to you noting the dog now at your side. Stepping right up to the edge of the line you watched the dog seem to switch growling at Edwin warningly before he took the executive decision of stepping back a bit.

With a heavy sigh Edwin looked back to you shaking his head.

"That's how things seem to go around here. One minute your alone and the next your on their shit list." His tone was harsh as he seemed to now hold some resentment towards you. A bit irritated by his tone you didn't even bother to grace him with a response as you simply glared at him.

Edwin scoffed tightening the straps on his backpack before beginning to walk away.

"Don't run off now. Not that you have a choice." Edwin snickered rudely leaving you alone with your new dog and a hundred questions.

One thing you knew for sure though. Is that Edwin sure had it coming to him.


	3. There are more of them

You ended up sleeping through the entire day. Whatever had been used to sedate you was strong and still held lingering effects as all your movements were sluggish and lax. 

Rubbing at your eyes you forced yourself to sit up blinking away your blurred vision to find three large figures stood around a fire each caught up in their own task. Looking closer you froze to find there was not just one of those aliens from before, but three. 

They were all massive and muscular to a point it was intimidating. The only one you recognized, the one that brought you here to begin with, was sat the farthest from you intently sharpening the blade of a long spear. It glowed a deep honey color from the light of the fire. 

The other two aliens stood staggered from one another. The larger of the two stood off to the side of the clearing pacing back and forth as he looked over something in his hands. The third, and the closest one to you, seemed to be nodding off as he sat only a few feet from you in a pile of what you hoped was fur. 

You jumped clapping a hand over your mouth when Edwin suddenly appeared at your side smirking. Chuckling darkly at your reaction he sat in front of you, his face darkened from turning his back to the fire. 

"Look who's awake. Hardly a sniff of the stuff and you're gonna be faded for days i can already tell." He mocked openly as if it was common for any of this to happen. 

You wanted to snap at him with some kinda of come back. Though Edwin had caught the attention of the other three with that big mouth of his all on his own. 

You just stared down at Edwin who hadn't a clue of the advancing alien behind. 

"What's the problem? You always this damn quiet?" He wouldn't be getting an answer as he was suddenly dragged back by the shoulder and sent sprawling across the ground gasping for breath. 

The alien snarled and snapped angrily as it now stood between you and the man. The look of fear in Edwin's eyes made you feel bad, like this was some how your fault. Though you didn't have to feel bad for long as the largest of the three strode up to Edwin and grabbed him by the front of his shirt dragging him away with them. 

You couldnt help but gulp as the remaining two turned to you kneeling in front of you looking you over intently. They spoke to one another in a language like nothing you had ever heard before. 

The one who you had met first carefully took your hand into his before turning your arm over and running his palm over it almost as if checking if you had any injuries. It was odd though you much preferred this than being thrown and dragged around by your shirt. 

This new predator rumbled as he scooted closer to you. His mask had large tusks jutting from it giving him a much scarier appearance than the one currently holding your hand. 

He could clearly sense this as he backed off and paused for a moment. slowly his hands rose to remove his mask revealing a face similar to the others. Only his skin was a mix of deep greens and browns giving him an earthy tone. 

Seeing how you had calmed and weren't recoiling from him his mandibles rose in what you could only assume was a smile. 

You watched in interest as the two spoke to you or more accurately at you in their language. A strange variety of clicks and rumbles you could not decipher for the life of you. 

After a moment of no response from you. The tusk masked alien placed his mask back on before tapping some what frantically at his wrist gauntlet which lit up in response. 

A moment passed before a voice came from them. 

"H-ello" It said in a horribly synthetic voice. Seeing your reaction it tapped a few more buttons and tried again. 

"Is it not to your liking?" It spoke again this time in a smoother and deeper tone although still clearly synthetic. 

You shook your head as the one with the angular mask now followed his friend in suit, tapping quickly at this wrist gauntlet. 

"I am called tracker by your kind." He explained subsequently introducing himself as he bowed his head slightly. His thick dreads falling forward to frame his face. 

"I-Its nice to meet you." You managed to stutter out as the other aliens voice crackled to life. 

"F-al-con-er" His broken voice garbled out as he angrily pushed at buttons on his wrist. 

None the less you nodded in understanding. 

"Could you tell us you name?" Tracker asked watching you curiously. 

As you opened your mouth to speak they both jumped to attention as their friend returned striding up to the three of you his gaze locked on you. 

"Its too dangerous to stay here. We're leaving." He instructed his voice deep and powerful making you shiver. 

Falconer and Tracker nodded and walked off to gather their items as their large and scary friend stayed with you watching you intensely. 

"Can you stand?" He asked softly as he held his hand out to you. 

Hesitantly you took it. Pulled suddenly to your feet, you took all of two steps before your ankles rolled and your knees buckled. 

Your head swam as a strong arm wrapped around your waist holding you up. 

You couldnt protest much as you were scooped up into the alien's arms held tightly against his chest. 

"Calm now m-di h'dlak ." 

With your head still reeling from the affects of the sedative, you relaxed into the aliens arms and let him carry you away into the darkening night.


	4. Settling in

Despite the lingering effects of the sedative you were able to stay conscious during the journey through the dense jungle.

Your arms came to wrap around the thick neck of the alien that carried you so carefully in his arms.

At times you even held conversation.

You told him your name and he told you his.

His true name unknown he preferred to call himself Berserker. This you found an oddly fitting name for him despite only knowing him in these few moments.

He told you about him and his friends. About his species.

A moment passed as he carefully balanced on in one arm while using the other to pull you both up over a fallen tree.

In this moment you took your chances and spoke.

“Why am I here?” Berserker had been expecting this question from the moment you arrived.

Without skipping a beat, he pulled you closer to him purring softly as you both now stood atop the large pile of fallen trees.

“You are perfect to us. The final member of our family. We wish to court you.”

Your heart fluttered rapidly in your chest as he spoke. Your face flushed as everything slowly connected together and you realized why they were so kind to you.

They all wanted to be with you. Which was flattering but how would something of this nature even work?

Not waiting for your response Berserker carried on sensing he was close to his destination

Soon enough you broke free of the hick jungle to find a large space ship like nothing you had ever imagined before.

Its armored exterior terrified you slightly though seeing Tracker stood outside waiting for you both was reassuring in a strange new way.

Closing the final few meters between you Tracker said something in his native tongue to Berserker as you were handed over allowing the large predator to hurry off into the ship glancing back to watch the two of you slowly following behind.

“Welcome home.” Tracker said cheerily as you entered the ship. The hallways were massive meant to accommodate those of the alien’s stature not your own. Though none the less Tracker made his way through the ship before finding his way into a wide hall way with door on each side.

Tracker nodded at each door as you passed listing off their names accordingly.

Falconer's room was first then his own and finally Berserker's. Stopping in front of the last door it slid open to reveal a decent sized room with a bed and a small table and seating area.

“Yours.” Tracker said simply as he set you down carefully on the edge of the bed.

Walking over to the opposite side of the room he slid the door open to reveal a small bathroom.

Tracker distracted by disappearing into your bathroom for a moment gave you the time to look around and really start to process everything that was happening.

You couldn’t remember much of anything before this so its not like this was all that bad an outcome. Though as you contemplated things you found you were not opposed to joining the “family” as Berserker had put it.

With a soft sigh you let your head roll back so you stared up at the ceiling.

“Guess I’m part of the family now huh.” You muttered softly chuckling convinced you had only said it aloud to yourself.

Though tracker was now striding over to you from across the room his curiosity much more than peaked. Kneeling before you the Yautja purred heavily as he took your hands into his and looked you over curiously.

You couldn’t help but laugh as he practically trembled in excitement before you.

“Sorry big guy you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Tracker trilled excitedly nonetheless as he could hardly contain himself at this point.

With a smile you pulled the large yautja forward and was immediately tackled into the bed as the yautja attempted to nuzzle into your shoulders and jaw.

Grabbing hold of his mask tracker haphazardly tossed it aside before returning to his task of scenting and nuzzling into you.

You couldn’t help but laugh and kick out as his dreads tickled your neck and shoulders as they brushed over you.

His large hands rested on your waist rubbing at your sides through your shirt as he purred his chest rumbling as he pressed against you.

Tracker’s alone time was cut short when the door slid open and tracker was growling angrily at the intruder. Falconer sneered right back at him as he shooed him away from you.

With tracker out of the way falconer took his spot on the bed next to you placing a wooden box between the two of you.

Carefully prying open the lid of the container your eyes widened to find all sorts of things inside. From toothpaste to fluffy socks the box seemed to just be full of things to help you settle into your new room.

Tracker slowly made his way back into the bed coming to sit behind you carefully wrapping his arms around your waist as if testing your boundaries with him.

Much too engrossed in the items laid out before you, tracker was sorely ignored as you began to look over everything Falconer was giving you.

Soon enough the three of you became lost to time as you explained to them the purpose of each of the earth items and whether they would be useful or not.

As you grew closer to finishing digging through your gift you felt tracker lean into you, his head coming to rest on your shoulder as he had fallen asleep watching you.

Falconer laughed shaking his head as he stood.

Grabbing hold of one of the cushions of a near by chair he walloped tracker hard over the head waking him up abruptly.

You couldn’t help but laugh as Tracker angrily stormed off Falconer following after him. He waved farewell as he left you to get settled in.

Laying back in your bed you rubbed at your eyes and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in. Maybe you could like it here, just maybe.


End file.
